


Rise and Fall (Dustin Henderson x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: DUSTIN IS SUCH A FLIRT WHAT A CUTIE, Dustin is so soft, F/M, His purrs r the cutest, I just AHHHHHHHHHH, M/M, lowkey jealous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You see Dustin get rejected by these girls to dance with him at the Snowball, now is your chance to step up.





	Rise and Fall (Dustin Henderson x Reader)

You made your way into your school's gym, where the dance was held. You were wearing a nice fitted suit/dress, along with your hair styled. Nobody asked you to the dance, but your mother and father insisted you attend.

You instantly heard Mike Wheeler's voice from across the room "Holy shit. What happened to you?" You saw Mike getting up from his seat, as you turned to see Dustin in a suit and his hair styled almost like Steve's, seeing Dustin's smile disappear from his face. "What do you mean what happened?" Dustin questioned, narrowing his eyes. "Your hair. It looks like a bird nest." Lucas commented, staring at him. 

"There's no bird nesting in my hair, assholes. Now it's my time to shine. These girls aren't going to be able to resist my pearls." Dustin said, purring softly. "Man, I thought you weren't going to do that anymore." Lucas responded, rolling his eyes. 

"I know of someone that likes it." Dustin said, shooting you a glance from across the room. "Whatever, man. Just good luck." Lucas said, before heading over to Max on the dance floor, as Dustin headed over to a group of girls.

Dustin seemingly confidentially walked over to the group of girls, holding out his hand "Want to share a dance?" Dustin asked, as you could see all three girls faces scrunch up "Um, no thanks." They all said, as Dustin frowned a bit but continued to walk over to a couple more girls but they ran off before he even got the chance to ask.

You felt your own heart break, as you saw Dustin get turned down by those girls to dance. You saw his lip tremble, before sitting down in the bleachers trying so desperately to hold in his tears. This was your chance, you thought to yourself. You have had feelings for Dustin as long as you can remember, you just have to push yourself to ask him to dance. Dustin's a sweetheart, he definitely would not reject you, but you couldn't help but to fear the answer. 

You made your way to Dustin on the bleachers, sitting softly next to him "Hey Dustin, you--you want to share a dance?" You stuttered out, as Dustin perked his head up, looking at you for a moment before giving you a huge grin "Of course, Y/N! I would love to." Dustin replied, putting his palm out "Shall we?" Dustin asked, as you giggled before grabbing his hand as you two stepped out to the dance floor. 

You latched your arms onto his shoulders, as Dustin put his arms around your hips, "You look absolutely gorgeous by the way." Dustin complimented, as you felt your cheeks heat up "You look pretty handsome yourself, Dustin." You responded back, smiling gently at him.

"I never thought you would ask me to dance, I mean you're so mysterious but pretty and smart and I-- I'm just a loser." Dustin said, glancing at the floor for a moment. "Dustin, don't beat yourself up like that. You're not a loser in my eyes. You're one of the most courageous boys here." You responded, as Dustin shined his 'pearls' at you.

You giggled to yourself, "You like my pearls right, Y/N?" Dustin questioned purring at you, as you smiled at him softly "Of course I do. Your smile is beautiful. Your purrs are also absolutely adorable." You complimented, making Dustin bare his smile again, as you motioned your hips to move with the music.

"Dustin, I've got to admit something to you.. I should of told you a long time ago." You said, taking a deep breathe as you saw Dustin gaze over at Lucas and Max dancing together. You felt your heart drop, realizing that Dustin probably still has feelings for Max. "Oh um-- shit I'm sorry, Y/N. What do you want to tell me?

"You know what. Nevermind. Forget I ever did this." You said angrily before storming out of the room, as you felt eyes gaze in your direction.

You heard Dustin's footsteps pace behind you when you were storming off in the hallway, "Y/N. Please tell me what's wrong." Dustin said calmly, trying to ease the situation. You stopped for a moment, glancing at Dustin "You want to know what's wrong? I've had feelings for you for years. Then suddenly this random girl comes in and you latch on to her instead. That's what the fuck is wrong." You confessed, beginning to storm off again, before Dustin grabs onto your hand.

"Y/N. I'm-- sorry I had no idea you felt that way. I totally thought you just weren't interested in me. I've admired you since the day you came here, but you're so quiet and I had no idea how to approach you. You remember the day that we met, right?"

You smiled softly, remembering the memories like it was yesterday, "Yeah, you bumped into me and spilled your chocolate milk all over me." You said, snickering to yourself.

"I said sorry for that, that's because I was so distracted by your beauty." Dustin said, making a blush rise from your cheeks once again. Damn, how does he keep making you feel so flustered and making your heart skip a beat.

"You're such a flirt, you know that?" You commented, grinning at him. "Oh. Believe me I know." Dustin said, winking at you. "Are you just going to flirt with me all night or we going back in to the dance?" You questioned.

"Yeah, I mean I would love to flirt with you all night but let's go back in. Shall we?" Dustin said as you nodded your head, gripping onto your hand once again, as you two stepped back in the gym.

You two sat back in the bleachers, holding eachother's hands. "I think I should get going, Y/N. My mom is probably worried about me right now." Dustin said, getting up from the bleachers as you did too.

You two gazed at eachother's eyes for a moment, before you leaned in giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Dustin looked at you completely stunned, "Holy shit, nobody has ever kissed me except for my mom." Dustin stated, as a small grin appeared on your face, wrapping your arms around him.

"Maybe we should do this again sometime? Like a date?" You suggested, Dustin immediately seemed intrigued by the idea "Hell yeah we should!" Dustin excitingly responded, you unwrapped yourself from him, giving him one last smile, as he returned with a huge grin on his face. You walked out of the gym, then out the entrance of the school. You couldn't believe you had a date with Dustin Henderson.


End file.
